Video Call
by parkwoojin's
Summary: Park Woojin kangen Ahn Hyungseob ? tags. Jinseob ; Park Woojin ; Ahn Hyungseob : produce 101 season 2 ; WannaOne


_Rasanya, kangen hyungseob_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Park Woojin**

 **x**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Video Call"**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunda nya woojin baru aja pulang kerja, kalau si hyungseob udah dijemput sama papi nya setengah jam lalu. woojin sendiri disuruh bunda buat istirahat. Lusa udah sekolah , jadi harus cepet sehat. Woojin membaringkan tubuhnya, ngambil power bank buat ngisi daya hp nya. Pas udah nyala dia iseng buka-buka galeri. Isinya random sih, dari group chat semua.

Tapi , woojin senyum kesenengan gitu pas dia geser-geser foto terus nemu foto hyungseob yang lagi pura-pura makan cotton candy. Terus geser lagi , ada foto hyungseob dengan mata berbinar pas cotton candy latte pesenannya dateng. Ah , woojin nyesel , harusnya pas kencan mereka hari itu woojin romantisin hyungseob. Eh—ga nyesel-nyesel amat sih, kan sempet makan cotton candy nya berdua sampai hidungnya sentuhan lagi.

Ga bisa dipungkiri ada rasa aneh waktu woojin mengenang hari itu. Dia suka sensasi menggelitik dalam perutnya ketika wajah menggemaskan hyungseob muncul dipikirannya. Masih mandangin foto _candid_ hyungseob. Mulai sekarang woojin mau sering-sering ngefotoin hyungseob.

Woojin senyum , terus tangannya ngeklik menu dan menjadikan foto hyungseob sebagai wallpaper hp nya. "tambah keren aja lu" monolog nya , ngomong sama hp sendiri.

"mending tidur deh" gumamnya , woojin pun merem,mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi dia gak bisa.

Wajahnya hyungseob muncul terus setiap dia merem. Lagipula , ada rasa sesak yang aneh. Ehm—apa ya.

"rasanya, kangen hyungseob" kata woojin. Dia ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ga bisa dibiarin" –woojin langsung ngambil hp nya dan buka aplikasi line. Dia pengen video call-an. Woojin nungguin nada sambung nya was-was, takut ga diangkat, takut hyungseob nya udah tidur, kalau hyungseob ga angkat, bisa dipastikan tidur woojin ga tenang karena mikirin hyungseob terus.

Dan syukur lah diangkat.

 _"_ _hai woojin"_ –hyungseob nyapa duluan abisnya woojin diem aja dari tadi. Woojin diam karena dia gemes banget lihat hyungseob. Muka hyungseob tuh udah setengah ngantuk. Tapi tetep senyum cerah yang bikin woojin terpana. Kenapa dia ga sadar dari dulu kalau senyuman hyungseob gak kalah indah dari senyum nya kak youngmin.

"kamu cantik" ucap woojin yang membuat hyungseob jadi salah tingkah.

 _"_ _m-makasih woojin. Kamu ga tidur? Udah malem, masih sakit juga, harus banyak istirahat"_ kata hyungseob dari seberang sana, woojin bisa lihat hyungseob yang mulai baring di kasurnya.

"aku ga bisa tidur (woojin memberi jeda dalam ucapannya) —aku kangen kamu. Rasanya ga tenang kalau belum lihat kamu." Park Woojin memang paling lihai dalam memporak-porandakan hati hyungseob.

Hyungseob yang lagi baring langsung nutup mukanya pake bantal. Hp nya dia biarin gitu aja. Berasa kena _heartattack_ tau gak. Muka hyungseob udah merah banget nih.

"seob, hyungseob, kok ngumpet sih. Aku vc buat lihat muka kamu , bukan lampu kamar" ujar woojin. Dia juga senyum-senyum, ga tau deh pengen senyum aja.

Perlahan si hyungseob mulai nampakin wajahnya , _"kamu beneran kangen aku?"_ tanya nya. Woojin ketawa.

"ya kali kangen mami kamu"

 _"_ _beneran?"_

"iya, hyungseob. Park woojin ini kangen ahn hyungseob"

 _"_ _j-jangan gitu , a-aku malu nih"_

"kenapa malu sama pacar sendiri,hm?" hyungseob pengen musnahin woojin rasanya, untung sayang.

 _"_ _kamu tiba-tiba cheesy gitu. Ak-aku takut, jujur aja"_ hyungseob memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Dia ga bohong kok. Dia beneran takut, takut kalau woojin yang kayak gini Cuma sementara.

Woojin senyum , "jangan takut, sedikit lagi. Kasih aku waktu sedikit lagi buat yakin sama perasaan aku seob."

 _"_ _aku cinta kamu woojin"_ kata hyungseob.

"hm, aku tau. Kamu tidur gih , udah jam sebelas. Kalau udah sembuh, besok aku ke rumah kamu ya" woojin masih ga berani jawab pernyataan hyungseob. Nggak bukan gitu , woojin udah netapin hati sebenarnya. Cuma dia butuh sedikit waktu lagi buat benar-benar yakin.

 _"_ _selamat tidur woojin"_

"selamat tidur seob"

Woojin menghela napasnya, ia kemudian tersenyum, ada rasa lega setelah melihat wajah hyungseob. Rasa kangennya udah terbayarkan.

Mungkin video call tiap malam akan jadi rutinitas woojin, abisnya gara-gara video call sama hyungseob sebelum tidur buat dia mimpi indah.

.

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _aku ngetiknya sambil senyum-senyum :D  
_

 _bisa dibilang cerita ini mengandung unsur spoiler '-'_

 _spoiler utk cerita apa hayoo~~ kkk_

 _terimakasih sudah membaca :))_


End file.
